Hermione and the Letter
by footprints.on.the.ceiling
Summary: Hermione was a not so normal ordinary girl... until she got a strange letter from strange place in a strange world. Follow Hermione through her first year at Hogwarts and find out what really goes on inside her head.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, anything or anyone you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

I've never tried being normal because lets face it; I've never been normal. My parents have always said that I'm special but I think that that's there way of saying, "Hermione, you may not be normal but we still love you because we are you're parents and we are genetically programmed to love you." That makes me feel so much better. The reason I'm not normal is not because I eat paste or talk to my imaginary friends out loud and believe in leprechauns. The reason I never fit in is because… well, I just never really fit in.

I have no friends in school, unless you count Dorothy. I try to avoid her most of the time because she has the nasty habit of picking her nose and eating the er… nasty things afterwards. That girl, unlike me is the real definition of weird.

It was summer and I was having a pleasant Dorothy-free time. I spent most of the nights reading preparing myself for boarding school. I had been accepted into some fancy boarding school in London who will definitely have no Dorothy in it. It is said that out of every school in the country, they get the best GCSE test results and have the highest academic performance. I can't wait to go and see it all for myself. I'm so excited.

Today I woke up like every other day this summer. I went downstairs for breakfast and my Mum and Dad were already there, reading the paper and sipping coffee out of the old coffee mugs I gave them for their 9th anniversary. "Hello Hermione. Sleep well?" My Mum asks without lifting her eyes of the paper "Yes Mum. Do you have any real food I could have for breakfast?" That's the thing, My parents never, ever have breakfast. They usually just grab a cup of coffee, read the paper and go. They're dentists and because of them I know that dentists will never hurt me. Besides, they always do all my dental work. "There's some cereal in the left cupboard above the sink," I make my way to the cupboard and find the box of cereal. The expiration date: May 10th 1989. That was over a year ago! "You know what," I say, " I think I'll just have toast. Again." I've had toast for breakfast practically every single day in my entire long 10-year old life. It starts to get boring after a while. "Alright, just remember not to burn it. Remember the fire alarm incident 2 weeks ago. I don't want that to happen again."

I put the toast in the toaster and watch it carefully so that I don't burn it again. "Hey honey," my Dad speaks up for the first time, "can you do me a favour and get the post?" "Okay." Well, it's better than watching some stupid toast not burn.

The postbox is outside and it is warm out. According the weatherman, the one with the huge mustache, it is the warmest summer in Kent in over 30 years. I rush to get the post and run back before I start sweating. Seriously, this global warming thing is real and people should be doing something about it. Do they think this whole thing is made up? When I'm older I'm definitely going to do something about it, you'll see.

I'm back inside and I notice the letters for the first time. An electric bill, a post card from my Uncle Jack and a strange, and an unusual, think, brown envelope addressed to… me.


	2. Chapter 2

The envelope was thick and heavy and in green ink the words were carefully written:

_Ms. Hermione Granger_

_Yellow Bedroom_

_9 Valley Road_

_Royal Tunbridge Wells_

_Kent_

The letter had no return address or stamp; the only clue from where it came from was a seal in the back. It was a purple and had a coat of arms with a lion, a eagle, a snake, and a badger.

How did they know where I slept? The colour of my room? Was someone stalking me? That's not good. Before I even opened the letter I went to my Mum and Dad. If someone knows where I sleep, it's time to bring my parents in. Imagine if something bad happens just because I opened the letter? Then I won't know what to do.

I run back to the kitchen as fast as I can. My parents are still there, sipping their coffee without a care in the world. "Mum! Dad!" I yell. My dad drops his coffee cup in surprise and spills coffee all over his shirt. He jumps up, screaming like a girl. "It burns!" Then scrambles up the stairs. It would have been funny were the situation not so serious. "What in the world, Hermione, is so important that you had to make your Dad go ahead and burn himself with coffee?" I shrink under her gaze, it's the glare I know too well. It is reserved for the worst kind of situations and it never brings anything good. For example when I was 5 I hit little Tommy in the nose because he was insulting my teeth (I couldn't take it anymore, please don't judge me! He teased me everyday the entire year.) she gave me that glare and I was grounded for a whole 2 weeks! Or the time I snuck in some real candy, the kind with sugar in it, that glare earned me a month's punishment. It was not a good sign.

With trembling hands I give her the letter, "This," I say. She snatches it out of my hands, still angry from the coffee incident and examines the letter, "Oh my God, Hermione! Who is this from?" She looked very worried. " I don't know," I reply, "it just came in today with the mail. I thought I would go to you guys before I opened it." She smiles, "That was very wise of you Hermione. You shouldn't go around opening strange letters, especially those with no a return address and even more those that know where you sleep. Let me just go get your Dad and we will se what we'll do."

As she goes up the stairs I start thinking who the letter could possibly be from, until I hear a crack outside the door followed by 3 knocks. My Mum yells from upstairs, "Hermione can you get that?" I answer back really loudly so that she can hear me over my Dad's whimpering, "Yeah!"

I opened the door. Outside was a severe looking woman, her square glasses reflecting the light, wearing a tight bun and the strangest clothes I'd ever seen. It was a strange green bathrobe like thing, something you would never see a normal person wear, especially in such extreme heat. I was taken aback when she finally spoke, embarrassed. How long had I been staring at her strange attire? "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. I believe you got my letter." I feel my jaw drop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this past chapters and added me on their story alerts and favourites! Thank you so much. You made me smile. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything or anyone you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.**

**

* * *

**I felt my chin drop. I swear it must have touched the ground. I shouldn't have been surprised that such a strange letter came from such a strange woman, but I still was. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" I don't think I should let her in. She's a stranger for God's sake! But somehow my brain loses its ability to think straight and I move to the side so that she can come in. I think my mouth is still open. How rude of me.

"Professor McGonagall" as she called herself stepped inside quickly and cautiously, looking about the house as if we were hiding a serial killer inside. She opens her mouth and says, "Are your parents home, Hermione?" She is definitely the stalker. She sits down on the brown couch me and my Dad picked out last year and before she continues, "I would like to speak with them, if you please." She asked just in time because right at that moment my Mum called from upstairs, "Who was that honey?" Before I could respond she was half running down the stairs. "Is it Mrs. Webber? She knew I wasn't receiving her outside of the office. She should know that by now." She then spots the eccentrically dressed woman sitting on our couch, "Oh, hello." It seems she is lost for words.

Professor McGonagall must've noticed she made quite an impression because she spoke up before any of us could react, "Hello Dr. Granger, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am offering Hermione a place at my school. I sent a letter this morning and I thought I would help you out and answer any questions you might ha-"

"Wait! You're the stalker lady!?" Typical Dad, interrupting people halfway through their sentences in such churlish manner. But Professor McGonagall doesn't look taken aback. In fact, she looks amused. My parents sit down on the couch opposite, "Yes Dr. Granger. As I was saying, my name is Professor McGonagall and I wanted to offer Hermione a place at my school, Hogwarts. Have you opened the letter already?"

I look at my parents expectantly but they just keep giving each other these awkward stares. This goes on for a few seconds until my Mum finally breaks the silence, "Actually, we… err… we burned it." "Ah, not to worry. We didn't expect any more of you. I've got another one right here." Professor McGonagall says. She puts her hand into an incredibly small pocket on the side of her robe-thingy and pulls out another letter, identical to the first, green handwriting and all. I don't know how that could fit in her pocket. It's not possible! "I thought I might be needing this." She smiles and hands me the letter.

My parents look uncomfortable and I can say the same for myself. "Thanks." I try to return the smile but it probably looks more like a grimace or like I'm suffering from extreme pain after a mouth operation gone wrong. Whatever it looked like, it must not have looked pretty. The letter feels heavy in my hands and I suddenly feel nervous, like the fate of the world depends on whether I opened the letter or not. Like if I didn't something would go terribly wrong. With trembling hands and my parent's eyes boring into my back I begin to open the letter.

Obviously the letter did not explode, nor did the world stop spinning on my account. I did however finally catch my breath. Too dramatic for something as simple as opening a letter. Maybe I should stop watching my Mum's soap operas. The envelope contains 2 letters, all made up of the same parchment as the envelope. I pick up the first one I can with my shaking fingers. The letter was even more odd than the woman on the couch, it read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. It is likely that you are very confused at the moment and might think this is "junk mail" as you would call it. A member of our staff will arrive at your house shortly to answer all of your questions. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

It took a moment for me to react, "Wait that's you! Is this a joke? Do you think this is funny?" This time she does look offended. She answers quickly and abruptly and a tone to let me know that she is without doubt offended "Why this, a joke? Are you yourself joking, Ms. Granger. I am as serious as life itself. This letter is no joke and if you need any prove I will gladly show you." "Do it then, do some magic!" I shout back loudly. "Alright, I'll show you" Her hand makes its way back to the miniscule pocket when all of a sudden the expected happens.

"So… what's in the letter?" Oh Dad. Will he ever understand there are times that one should stay quiet? "Prove what?" He looks awfully confused. My Mum is glaring at me for the second time this morning. Maybe I shouted back to loudly. Mum's not only glaring at me, she's glaring at Dad too. He cowers under her stare and shifts on his seat. The cushion makes a funny noise and I hold back my laughter. If possible my Mum glares at him even more. "It was the couch! I swear!" He defends himself. My Mum doesn't look convinced though.

Professor McGonagall coughs and I remember that she is still in the room. I turn to face her and make my request again, this time more politely than before, "Please, can you show me some magic?" My Dad looks even more confused and my Mum is frowning again. Her eyebrows are touching each other making her look like a there's a caterpillar laying on top of her eyes. Professor McGonagall looks thrilled, and her mouth turns up into a grin. "Let me show you. _Avis!_" A flock of birds escaped Professor McGonagall's wand. They circled the room and one even perched itself on my shoulder. My parents gasped and looked at the birds with wonder. They didn't know about magic yet. Outstanding.

"Do you believe I am joking now, Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asks. I look at the bird on my shoulder, then look back at Professor McGonagall. "Yes, I think I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**Hi again! I am so sorry for the long wait, I really am. I've just been so busy with end of the year projects and all that. You know how it gets with the last weeks of school. Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel real good about myself. Anyways, I am sorry again for the wait and the fact that this chapter is probably not so interesting but at least I gave you something, right? I promise to update it again tomorrow! Hope you all have an awesome weekend!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything or anyone you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.**_**

* * *

**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. It is likely that you are very confused at the moment and might think this is "junk mail" as you would call it. A member of our staff will arrive at your house shortly to answer all of your questions. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

That was the hundredth time I read over that letter and I still could not believe this was happening to me. I was going to a school of _magic_! Me! Plain old Hermione.

Professor McGonagall is going to take me shopping for my school supplies on August 21st. That's just two days away! I've been wondering where you can buy all of this stuff though. It doesn't seem like we'll find any of it at just any ordinary store. As a matter of fact I don't think there's a store that sells this anywhere in the country! Does this stuff even exist?

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's should carry name tags'

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Gawshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Is there a place in London that sells all these? That doesn't seem too likely.

Mum and Dad have been frantic these past few days and they will still shoot suspicious looks at me every night during dinner. They asked Professor McGonagall some of the strangest questions I'd ever heard in yesterday's meeting: "Will she be able to turn people into ducks?", "Does she come home during Christmas or are their some Wizarding Holidays we need to know about? Do you _sacrifice _people?", "Can she take a turtle instead of any of those animals. Turtles aren't as hard to take care of but they are still not as easy as fish." And those are just some of the more normal ones. If I told you some of the others I'm sure you would think my parents are 100% mad and not just 45%.

Apart from that I am really looking forward to this. Especially all the new reading material. All those books on so many different subjects that are completely new to me. Transfiguration, Potions, the magical creatures. Just imagine! My brain is aching for knowledge already.

This next few days will be a blurr.

* * *

It's today! It's today! It's today! Today is August 21st and I get to go shopping for school supplies! I always get excited before the new school year and you get to buy all those supplies. It feels great because they're new and clean and remind me that I get to go back to school again. There is no better feeling. Except now because I'm not just shopping for your everyday pen and pencils, today I am buying magical objects.

I didn't get any sleep last night and yet I'm not tired at all. I run down the stairs and rush through my breakfast as if I'd never eaten before in my life. I don't even know what I'm eating. When I'm done I go upstairs quickly. I shut the bathroom door and brush my teeth, and then I try to fix my untamable frizzy hair. No such luck but it does look neater than before, just not… neat. I decide I don't care and run down the stairs again and jump over the last 3. I land with a loud crash. "Hermione! Don't jump down the stairs!" My Mum always finds something to scold me about. Even so early in the morning.

I walk into the kitchen and my Mum says, "You know Hermione, Professor McGonagall is not due for another hour. " Great, now I have to find something to do. I hear voices from the door next door, my Dad is watching TV. I leave my Mum to clean the kitchen and head to the family room where the TV is. My dad is on the brown couch facing the TV. He only does this on Sundays and I think that it is his favourite thing to do in the whole wide world. Just sit down, grab the remote and watch TV for hours… until my Mum drags him out of the couch and says, "Get some exercise, Dave". If you look closely enough you cans see Dad's butt-print there. I sit down with him and watch… well I don't know what I'm watching really. I'm just staring off into space thinking about the magical world.

I come back to my senses when someone starts shaking me like mad. "Hermione!" It's my Dad. "Come on Hermione, Professor McGonagall is here." "What? When did she arrive?" I ask. I hadn't heard the doorbell. He looks at me like I've just grown another head. "She rang just now. Come on, let's get going." I bounce of the couch and follow him to the door, and sure enough, she is there, in her stiff bun and bathrobe, except it's purple this time. "Hello Hermione. Ready to go?" When I answer my voice is an octave higher than normal (I must be very, very excited) "Yes."

We get into my Dad's car and drive towards London. Apparently witches and wizards don't drive so Professor McGonagall doesn't have a car nor does she know how to use one.

The entire drive is silent until Professor McGonagall told us where to park. Then we walked along a busy road for a few minutes when Professor McGonagall yelled, "Here!" At first I didn't see anything and then I saw it: a dodgy place called The Leaky Cauldron. If she hadn't pointed it out I would have never noticed it was there. As a matter of fact no one seemed to notice it, everyone's eyes went from the bookshop to the record store, as if they couldn't see it. They probably couldn't. "We're going into a record store?" My Dad asks. "Obviously not Dad." I respond, "Can't you see it, right there," I point at the place, "The Leaky Cauldron?" He looks confused "No, I don't see any cauldrons anywhere." Professor McGonagall slaps her forehead.

It took about a full 15 minutes to convince my parents that there really was a Leaky Cauldron and that it was right there in front of their noses. When we finally did Professor McGonagall took us inside. It was a shabby looking place, just like the outside. What was interesting though were the customers. Some wore hoods that fully covered their faces and there was this one man that looked 3 metres tall drinking out of a huge bucket. She ushered us past the bizarre public and took us outside. I didn't get it. I was more baffled than my Dad and the talk of cauldrons. Suddenly Professor McGonagall took out her wand and tapped it against the bricks. Three up, two across. "Move away from the wall please," she said. Then the most amazing thing happened. The bricks began to wiggle and squirm in place, then they began to move, opening up a large archway. The other side was… well… it was… wonderful. Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


	5. Gringotts

**Authors Note: Hey guys. I am really, really sorry about not updating. I've been so busy lately I simply forget that I should update this. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing or keeping me on alerts! I promise (cross my heart) that I will update and finish this story. It will take a while but believe me it will be done. I am so happy that someone reads my story! Enjoy my lame excuse for chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. Everyone and everything you notice belongs to JK Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

What lay before me is something I never thought I would see in my entire life. A twisted cobbled street that seemed to stretch on for miles with stores that sold the most unimaginable things; cauldrons, robes like Professor McGonagall's, broomsticks, owls, and so much more. But what caught my attention the most were the books. The store was not too far away and from where I stood I could see dozens of colourful volumes decorating the shop windows. Just imagine how much I could learn from them. My parents had to drag me away because my feet refused to move from the archway. It was all so amazing.

"I think we should visit the bank first" Professor McGonagall said, "We need to exchange your money." My Mum looked confused, "Exchange?" Professor McGonagall replied, " Yes, exchange. We have a different currency here in the Wizarding World. Once we get to Gringotts, the bank, I will explain everything"

We moved too quickly in my opinion, but we needed to get things done. Before I knew it, we were standing outside a white marble building, taller than anything else in the alley. Outside the door had words engraved on it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

That words alone told me that robbing this place must be something really hard to do. I know that I would never try it. I needed to confirm it was true though, so I asked Professor McGonagall about it and she told me that nothing had ever been stolen. Gringotts had never, ever been a victim of pilfering. That message must be taken literally by everyone. "Some even say," Professor McGonagall added, "that they have dragons guarding the gold." I felt my jaw drop for the hundredth time again. I will most _definitely_ never do it in my entire life.

Our party headed inside and what I saw took my breath away... again. Little people with large heads were moving up and down a large marble hallway. Desks sat on the edges and more of the little people were behind them, weighting gold with scales or jotting down notes. Professor McGonagall leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Those Hermione, are goblins. They work for the bank and they are really grouchy, so try not to stare." She then whispered something similar to my parents who closed their open mouths as she did so.

She took us all the way down the hallway until we turned left and I caught sight of a small black door. We went through it and I was glad to find something familiar. The inside of the room looked like any ordinary muggle bank in the UK and _people_ were behind the desks, not goblins. Well, one man only actually. We went to the only non-empty booth were a balding, fat man sat. He looked bored, like no one ever came around this part of the bank. As soon as he saw I saw him give a small jump in his seat. No one must come to this part of the bank often.

"Hello," he greeted. He seemed happy to find that someone visited his lonely booth, "Welcome to the Gringotts' Money Exchange. My name is Mike, how may I help you?" He looked way too eager, it was a bit creepy.

Professor McGonagall answered "Hello Mike. We are here to exchange some muggle money."

"I can most certainly to that" he said, "Hand me the money, if you please." My mom dug into her purse and took out her wallet.

"About how much will she need?" she asked

"That depends," Mike replied, "you shopping for school supplies?"

"Yes we are."

"Well then," he added, "£100 should do it just fine"

Mum took out 2 crumpled £20 notes, a £10, and a lonely £50. She gave them to Mike.

"Excuse me." He stood up and walked out a gray door behind the booth.

He returned a few seconds later with a small sack of… coins? He bid us a good day and we were on our way again. I was glad to be outside again because the grumbling Goblins were giving me a fright. It was time for me to go shopping! I think those books are calling.


End file.
